


Broken Phoenix

by macabreromansu



Series: Pirate Bento [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Not quite drowning, just floundering a bit.





	Broken Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Broken Phoenix  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Character/Pairing[s]: Marco/Ace  
> Theme/Prompt: 'Forgotten'  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Angst, spoilers for ch574+  
> Summary: Not quite drowning, just floundering a bit.  
> Notes: Re-post. 8[ I wish angst wasn't the first thing I'd written after coming back into OP after so long

A deep amber reflection stares at him from the bottom of the glass but he can't lose himself in it.

Ice chimes harshly against the sides and he feels just like throwing the whole thing against the wall.

Father lost today. Brothers lost too. Sisters gone. Lover...

Lover lost to a dream of the future, but right now all the future this one can see is a picture of misery looking back at him from the shit this dive calls whisky.

It's the sixth one and already people are avoiding him at the bar. He doesn't even know the name of the place he wandered into but that's good, that's fine. Familiarity breeds pain right now.

Like a good captain he ought to be back with his crew, sorting out the missing from the confirmed dead to the injured. No one came away unscathed from this fight.

He didn't wish he were dead. That would feel like cheating when so many depended on him still.

He'd go on and fight the good fight. Still a pirate. A good pirate. A contradiction that was everything the old man drummed into them, beat the code into their heads – the hard way sometimes when no other way'd stick – and he'd be damned if he was to throw that all away for those under his command now just for a bit of his own personal respite.

And just as soon as he'd finished getting shitfaced until he was tossed out on his ear, when he was done trying to block the memories of a 1000-watt smile, a daredevil grin and a spark of flame dying out for the last time on a determined man's shoulders.

Yeah. Right after he was done reliving the last moments of the brightest burning spirit he'd ever known.


End file.
